Tendre la main
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Au cour d'une mission ayant pour but de détruire des Akumas à Central,Allen, en compagnie de Lavi et Kanda, rencontre un jeune homme aux yeux d'or une nouvelle fois blessé au coeur par la vie... peut-être le jeune exorciste pourra trouver les mots pour lui faire reprendre espoir? Pas de yaoi ! K au cas où


**Bonjour à tous! (Ou bonsoir)**

 **Me voici donc pour mon premier crossover c'est un ''petit'' OS DGM/FMA (en vérité le plus OS que j'ai jamais écris) , j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Disclaimer:...si FMA m'appartenait, Hughes ne serait jamais mort, et Riza et Roy seraient ensembles depuis belle lurette;Et si DGM était à moi, il ne serait pas en hiatus aussi souvent (soupir...) Ah, et je serais sans doute riche.**

 **Je me suis relue mais rien n'empêche que des fautes se soient faufilées(;**

 **Ah, oui, toute l'histoire est du point de vue d'Allen, donc pour vous situer dans l'histoire, c'est juste après que Edward, Alphonse et Winry aient appris la mort d'Hughes (pourquoooiii!) Et j'espère également que nos _petits_ préférés ne vous paraîtront pas trop OCC**

C'était une de ces journées qui ne pouvaient être que tristes. Le temps était mauvais, il semblait avoir pris en grippe la ville de Central et ses habitants. Le vent fouettait impitoyablement les rares passants ayant osé s'aventurer hors de chez eux, et si les bourrasques de vents ne suffisaient pas à les convaincre de changer d'avis, la pluie glacée, qui s'immisçait sournoisement sous les habits et collant à la peau par la même occasion achevait de les faire changer d'avis.

Alors, oui, on pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu'aujourd'hui était une sale journée.

Et ce n'est pas Allen Walker, exorciste de son état, qui allait prétendre le contraire.

Il avait passé toute la journée en compagnie de Lavi et Kanda sous la pluie -sinon ça n'est pas drôle- à débusquer et combattre des akumas.

Et qu'il y a-t-il de pire qu'un manieur de sabre nommé Kanda (ou Yû pour les suicidaires) énervé près de trois cent soixante quatre jours par an, prêt à découper quiconque oserait s'aventurer dans son périmètre de sécurité (et celui des autres) ?

Un manieur de sabre nommé Kanda perpétuellement énervé prêt à découper quiconque osant trop s'approcher de lui _sous la pluie_.

Vous comprendrez donc que la mission n'avait pas du tout été calme ou reposante. Non, loin de là.

En même temps, vous vous attendiez à quoi, en mettant Allen Walker et Yû Kanda dans la même équipe? ( Oui, c'est à vous, Komui, que je parle).

Pour preuve: depuis le début de la mission -et accessoirement de la journée- Lavi avait compté pas moins de soixante disputes, et presque autant de bagarres -les fois où les disputes n'avaient pas abouties était dues à l'apparition inopinée d'un akuma (pauvre petit).

Mais après l'effort (c'est-à dire, combattre des monstres ayant une forte envie de vous tuer et environ quatre fois plus nombreux), le réconfort (ça, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre). Les trois exorcistes se rendirent donc à l'hôtel, un bâtiment sans grande prétention mais ayant l'avantage de se situer au centre de la ville et de fournir une quantité de nourriture suffisante pour Allen.

Kanda méditait, Lavi lisait, et Allen…

Eh bien, Allen mangeait. (Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître)

Il engloutissait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main -et sous les dents- surprenant aussi bien les serveurs que les autres clients présents.

En bref, tout était -plus ou moins- normal.

Jusqu'à ce que Allen entende un cri de rage.

Son œil ne s'était pas déclenché, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucun akuma, et puis, si ça avait été un cambrioleur, il aurait fait preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion, donc aucunes raisons d'aller voir.

Aucune raison si ce n'est la curiosité.

C'est donc poussé par cette dernière que le jeune homme s'avança, en direction d'une pièce au fond de la grande salle, de là où provenait les bruits de rage.

A travers la porte entrouverte, l'exorciste ne put qu'apercevoir le dos d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tressés sans doute légèrement plus jeune que lui qui gesticulait en faisant de grands gestes des bras, paraissant assez énervé.

«- Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais cette pièce est réservée pour deux personnes importantes qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, expliqua un homme -sans doute celui qui dirigeait les services- à l'air pincé.

\- Mais vous êtes débile ou quoi? Je _suis_ l'une de ces personnes, le Fullmetal Alchimist, ça vous parle?

\- Je suis navré mais...»

La fin de la phrase s'évanouit sous le brouhaha, d'autres clients ayant rejoint Allen et constataient avec effarement.

« Je le reconnais! C'est le Fullmetal Alchimist! L'Alchimiste d'État!»

«Lui? Mais il n'est pas plus haut que mon gosse!»

Allen fronça les sourcils, qu'était les Alchimistes d'État? Était-ce une sorte de militaire? Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc se permit de poser la question.

«- Excusez-moi, mais que sont les Alchimistes d'État? Je suis étranger…

\- Ce sont des surhommes!

\- Des monstres, oui! Sous les ordres directs du Généralissime, ils exécutent quiconque s'oppose au pouvoir, même les femmes et les enfants! Ishbal l'a bien prouvé: ils n'ont aucuns scrupules à tuer.»

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée par un vieil homme au visage usé par les ans, avait fait mouche dans l'esprit d'Allen.

«- Mais si ils sont si horribles que ça, pourquoi lui ( l'exorciste désigna le blond d'un geste de la main) les a-t-il rejoint?

\- Ça, personne ne le sais, il les a rejoint à douze ans à peine. Je me souviens que ça avait fait grand bruit dans les journaux, tout le monde était scandalisé. Penses-tu! Un gosse rejoint l'élite de l'armée, ceux-là même qui sont considérés comme des armes humaines! Mais le président est intervenu et l'affaire étouffée, il a rejoint l'armée,point. Edward Elric, qu'il s'appelle.»

Le vieillard et Allen se turent, voyant deux hommes arriver dont l'un était vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine. L'autre homme, peut-être le gérant de l'hôtel, habillé d'un élégant costume, s'approcha du maître d'hôtel avec une expression mi-contrariée, mi-inquiète.

«- Pauvre idiot! Il est l'un des militaires! Tu ne lis jamais les journaux? On entend parler que de lui!

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier, s'éleva calmement pour la première fois la voix d'Edward.

\- Rien, monsieur, rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre le directeur alors que celui habillé de bleu ricanait.»

Allen s'écarta, s'effaçant dans l'ombre pour observer l'homme aux cheveux de jais, il avait un de ces sourires agaçants, que l'on ne peut pas supporter, de ceux qui disent ''Je sais ce que tu ne sais pas, nananèreuh!''.

Allen fut contrarié contre cet homme. Alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas! Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être bien parce qu'il ressemblait à Cross, avec ce fameux sourire...

De son poste, il pouvait voir sans être vu, ce qui était fort pratique, il faut l'avouer.

Les deux militaires s'assirent autour d'une table et commencèrent à parler, à voix trop basse pour que Allen puisse entendre. De ce qu'il voyait, le brun avait les épaules tendues et semblait regarder le blond qui était figé, et dont le visage semblait s'affaisser davantage à chaque paroles que prononçait le militaire.

Au bout d'un moment, peut-être une demie-heure, l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc se dit qu'il en avait assez entendu, et puis, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas franchement très respectueux de la vie privée des gens.

Quand le jeune blandin rentre dans sa chambre, il constata que Lavi était, toujours absorbé par un livre. Curieux, le jeune exorciste s'avança.

«- Tu lis quoi?

\- Oh, un livre qui parle de ce pays, vraiment très intéressant, confia le roux.

\- Donc tu sais quelques trucs sur ce pays?

\- Yep!

\- Alors explique-moi ce que sont les Alchimistes d'État! Tout de suite! exigea Allen en sautant sur le lit voisin.»

L'apprenti bookman jeta un regard suspicieux à son ami puis lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait -en vérité, bien peu de choses- sur ces fameux '' Alchimistes d'État'' .

A la fin, Allen était songeur, c'était donc ça un Alchimiste d'État? Le vieil homme n'avait pas tout à fait tort, alors, que de tels gens, des _humains_ acceptent de se mettre à la botte de l'armée en échange de quelques privilèges…

\- Pourquoi cette question, demanda Lavi, son œil froncé en signe d'interrogation.»

Allen lui jeta un regard, à ce moment-là, son ami était «Lavi», autrement dit, tout ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs allait dire serait retenu par l'apprenti bookman, «Lavi» n'était que secondaire, en ce moment. Sitôt les informations enregistrées, il redeviendrait Lavi. Il pouvait donc lui dire le pourquoi de ses questions, même s'il s'en voulait un peu, ces informations, il les avaient eût en espionnant, après tout.

Kanda arriva peu après, interrompant la réflexion du jeune homme.

«-Tch, c'est moyashi. Il les a espionné. Minable, conclut le Japonais en se saisissant d'un livre quelconque et se détournant des deux autre exorcistes.»

Le roux et le blandin échangèrent un regard, Allen évitant de répondre à la question présente dans les yeux de Lavi '' _Tu as espionné? Toi? Et qui as-tu espionné?''_

Le balafré répondit par le même canal _''Tais-toi ou il_ _t_ _'e_ _n_ _cuira._ _Il n'y a pas que les Noahs qui peuvent_ _être psychopathe_ _s_ _.''_

Lavi sourit à son ami puis se replongea (encore une fois) dans ses -nombreux- livres.

Une demie heure passa. Tous étaient absorbés dans des livres, -plus ou moins passionnants.

Une autre demie-heure s'écoula. Kanda s'était assoupis.

Allen jeta un regard à Lavi, éternellement plongé dans ses ouvrages poussiéreux.

Couché dans son lit, il observait le plafond. Pas bien passionnant, d'ailleurs. Tiens, une fissure.

Bref.

A un moment, il entendis un déchaînement de bruits provenant de l'extérieur.

C'était une répétition de bruits secs, métalliques. A travers les rideaux fermés, l'exorciste distingua des flashs lumineux. Prudemment, il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres dormaient. Leurs épaules se soulevaient et s'affaissaient doucement. Même Kanda paraissait apaisé.

En faisant attention à ses pas, Allen ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se glissa au dehors. Les couloirs étaient vides -logique, en plein milieu de la nuit-, ainsi l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne rencontra personne sur son chemin .

Arrivé dehors, il put voir la source des bruits et de la lumière: le même jeune homme blond d'il y a quelques heures en train de se défouler sur… des sortes de stalagmites. Il claquait des mains, un flash entourait brièvement ses dernières et il les plaquaient sur le sol pour voir ensuite grandir lesdites stalagmites.

Intrigué par ce phénomène, Allen sortit de l'ombre, dévoilant sa chevelure argentée à la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Dès qu'il aperçut cet étrange jeune homme, Edward cessa aussitôt son activité pour regarder d'un air suspicieux le jeune homme.

«- T'es qui, toi? Demanda sèchement le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Désolé. Je...j'ai été intrigué par...ce que tu faisais. (du menton, il désigna les pics de terre qui perçaient le sol) donc je suis venu. Désolé, je ne voulais pas espionner ou me montrer indiscret! ajouta précipitamment Allen en voyant une ombre passait dans les yeux...dorés? Du jeune homme.

\- Attend….t'as les yeux….dorés?

-Ouais...marmonna le jeune homme en penchant la tête de côté. Ça te déranges?

\- Hein? Euh...non,non. C'est juste que des personnes que je connais des personnes qui ont les yeux dorés et…

\- C'est bon, te fatigues pas. Tu veux me poser des question? Fais.»

Allen cligna des yeux. Il ne pensait pas que cela si facile de convaincre le blond de lui répondre.

«- Ça ne te...gène pas? Je veux dire...enfin, c'est que…-

-Te fatigues pas. Je n'ai juste pas le courage de me lancer dans une bataille. J'ai plus la force.»

Allen le détailla, avait le même air sur le visage que Lenalee lorsque les amis de la jeune Chinoise rentraient de missions. Autrement dit, un regard qui ne laissait rien passait. Il plissa les yeux, le blond n'avait aucune blessure, mais ses yeux étaient cernés. Son regard était vide. Allen eût un haut-le coeur. Ce regard… Le jeune blandin avait eu le même, après sa tentative pour faire revivre son père.

Qu'avait fait ce jeune homme pour être dans cet état-là?

Le blond s'adossa à un mur et se laissa lourdement chuter, en poussant un profond soupir. Il contemplait le ciel étoilé avec un air mélancolique.

«- Donc… C'est quoi, exactement, ce que tu as fais?»

Le blond lui lança un regard surpris.

«-T'es pas d'ici, toi...tout le monde à Amestris sait reconnaître de l'alchimie...même à Xing, qui est pourtant très éloigné, en a déjà entendu parler…

\- Oh…! Je vois...et toi, tu es le...Fullmetal Alchimiste, c'est ça?

-Ouais…. '' _Le plus jeune alchimiste d'État…''_ ça en jette, comme ça, non?..ha...la vérité est bien moins belle...»

Allen ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux, maintenant rivés sur le sol, observaient un point connu seulement de l'alchimiste. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. L'exorciste était prêt à parier que le blond l'avait oublié.

« Si seulement… je suis vraiment stupide! Plus idiot que moi, ça n'existe pas! Pourquoi…? Prodige, génie...que des foutaises! Si j'étais vraiment intelligent, j'aurais été capable d'empêcher.. d'empêcher… leurs morts…! Pourquoi…»

La voix du jeune homme avait craquée, les sanglots menaçaient d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais rien ne venait. Il leva son bras droit vers le ciel étoilé, et un bref instant les différentes lumières, dont celle de la lune, se réfractèrent le bras, laissant entrevoir à Allen du métal. Il fronça les sourcils.

«- Et toi, tu ferais quoi, si tu t'apercevais si ce que tu as cru être la porte de sortie des problèmes ne s'avéraient être qu'une porte descendant direct en Enfer? Une porte emportant tout ceux à qui on tient? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, quand on a soi même envie de partir et tout lâcher? Y compris lâcher ceux qui sont resté avec nous?»

Allen ne dit rien, ayant cruellement l'impression de se revoir dans ce jeune homme. Comment ne pas avoir envie d'abandonner lorsque tout foutait le camps? Des fois, il était plus facile de laisser la mort vous prendre… Mais parce qu'il était humain, parce que Allen était un exorciste, parce qu'il était le fils de Mana, il se devait d'avancer. Alors il prit la parole.

«- Tu sais… je crois que je comprends...Enfin, j'ai pas la même expérience, mais...je comprends, dans l'ensemble… Alors, si tu veux un conseil….»

L'Alchimiste avait relevé la tête et l'avait penchée sur le côté, attedant visiblement des explicatios.

«- Mon père… il me disait toujours un truc...au début, je trouvais ça franchement ridicule et pathétique...(le blandin eût un rire gêné), et puis… cette phrase a fini par devenir ma principale raison pour avancer dans la vie…

\- Et cette phrase, c'était quoi?

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'arrête jamais d'avancer. Continus d'avancer.»

Le blond ne dit rien et leva la tête, pour contempler la voûte étoilée qui veillait sur les deux jeunes hommes.

«- C'est beau. Enfin, je ne suis pas le plus doué pour les pensées profondes ou autres trucs de ce genre, mais… c'est joli.

\- Merci.»

Allen se laissa également tomber le long du mur pour fixer les étoiles brillant dans le ciel nuageux de Central. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui arrivait à Edward, et il doutait de le comprendre un jour.

Pourquoi?

De un, parce qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas destinés à se re-croiser un jour, les akumas à Amestris étant -étrangement- rares. (Personne ne tentait de faire revenir à la vie des personnes leurs étant chères? A creuser...ou à demander à Lavi…)

Et de deux, parce qu'Edward risquait fort de se braquer si l'exorciste se risquait à lui poser trop de questions. Et aussi parce que Allen pouvait comprendre que le blond ne souhaitais pas étaler ses -possibles- erreurs devant un inconnu.

«- Merci, dit finalement Edward en tournant sa tête vers celle d'Allen. Tu as raison, il ne faut jamais abandonner. J'y arriverais. Et je leurs latterais tous la tronche à ceux qui oseront se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Je t'en pris. Mais rassure-moi, ce n'est pas une affaire de vengeance?

\- Hé eh, j'aurais l'air sacrément idiot si je me mettais à vouloir un vengeance, je ne pourrais plus faire la morale aux autres...»

Allen rigola légèrement, se joignant au rire sarcastique d'Edward. Puis ce dernier se leva d'un bond et tendis une main vers Allen.

«- Je devrais aller me coucher, maintenant, sinon Al va s'inquiéter et si il réveille Winry… (le blond frissonna) Merci, vraiment, euh...tu t'appelles comment? Demanda l'alchimiste avec un sourire gêné.

-Allen, Allen Walker.»

 **Alors,alors? Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de la fin, si elle est bien ou pas. Je trouvais l'idée d'une rencontre d'Edward et Allen possible dans ces circonstances (en quelque sorte) et la phrase, le _mantra_ d'Allen convenait pour cette situation,donc dîtes-moi que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires/Review (oui,je sais, c'est le même terme, mais tant pis!) n'ayez pas peur, il faut juste écrire et appuyer sur la case blanche (;**


End file.
